


Yaoi neko smut scenes

by Lilahkirkland



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilahkirkland/pseuds/Lilahkirkland
Summary: Just gotta put these somewhere





	Yaoi neko smut scenes

Ren x Jeff smut

Jeff was storming down the hallway after having an argument with Ren. The damn cat refused to admit what he did was wrong. Jeff was seething in anger but had enough control to know his own limits. He didn't want to hurt Ren and with his state right now he feared that's exactly what he may do. The bedroom door was just right ahead, once he was there he could lock the door and begin to calm down. He was stopped cold by the next words out of Ren's mouth.  
"They were right. Who would want some mangy cat. My parents obviously didn't, and you must not either." Ren was choking on his words as sobs threatened to escape him. "You won't even look at me, I don't understand how what I did was e-even w-rong." By the end of his sentence his voice was cracking. If that wasn't bad enough his next words sent a cold wave through Jeff's entire being. "You should just left me in that forest to eventually die alone." Before the sentence was even over Jeff had spun around and was stomping towards Ren, angry but for a completely different reason. Ren's face was being covered by his hand as he tried to wipe away tears from his watering eyes. His ears were dropping and his tail hung lifeless as his free arm came around his stomach hugging himself. Jeff grabbed the arm wiping at watery eyes and placed his other hand under Ren's chin forcing him to look into Jeff's blazing eyes.  
"Don't you. Ever. Say that I don't want you. I love you so much it scares the hell out of me." Punctuating his point Jeff releases Ren's chin to fist it in his hair as he smashes his lips onto Ren's causing a startled yelp to emit from Ren's throat. Jeffs other hand lets go of Ren's arm in favor of wrapping around his waist to pull him closer. Ren's arms wrapped around jeffs shoulders with one hand tangling into his dark hair. He uses his grip to pull himself even closer as jeffs hand shifts lower from his waist to his lower back pressing him firmly into his lower half. Ren let out a gasp as jeffs thigh separated his legs and pressed upwards into his groin. Taking the opportunity Jeff plunged his tongue into Ren's mouth taking complete control over the kiss as Ren mewled in pleasure. Ren's grip on his hair tightened even further as jeffs hand slipped down to his ass and pushed him forwards onto the insistent thigh, causing him to grind his blooming erection into it. Ren let out a loud keen as Jeff separated their mouths and used his grip on Ren's hair to get access to his neck. Nipping and letting hot open mouthed kisses grace the pale skin before him, Jeff moved from right below his ear to the junction of his shoulder and neck. Upon reaching his destination Jeff gave a particularly hard suck as he grinded his thigh harder into Ren's groin. Ren was a panting mess at this point letting out a loud cry at the stimulation and pulling himself even closer to Jeff. Jeff released Ren's hair in favor of running his hand under Ren's shirt brushing a thumb over a perky nipple. Ren jerked at the feeling but gave no other response. Pinching the bud between his thumb and index finger Jeff gave it a small twist as he licked his way up to Ren's ear leaving a small hickey right behind it. Ren's body shuddered and he let out a low whine.   
"J-eff, fuck more, please more." He whined as his hips began their own rhythm across his thigh, voice high and breathless. Moving both hands to the hem of Ren's shirt he pulled it over his head and while he was at it removed his own. Both shirtless, the hands both returned to Ren's ass and hoisted him up higher on jeffs thigh as his foot rested agains the wall. Jeff leaned backwards into the wall and raised his foot higher on the wall causing his thigh to raise up and Ren along with it. This brought Ren's chest to head level with Jeff and caused Ren's toes to barely brush the ground. Ren's fingers clutched to jeffs shoulders as Jeff leaned forwards to take a nipple in his mouth. He bathed it with his tongue while sucking gently on it. Ren arched into the feeling causing his confined cock to rub deliciously against Jeff's hip. He let out a breathy moan and dug his nails into the skin beneath his fingertips. Jeff began rocking Ren's hips along his thigh using his grip on his ass and gave the nipple a nip before repeating his actions on the other one. One of Jeffs hands traveled to the front of Ren's jeans and rubbed along his straining erection. His fingers fumbled a bit as he undid the button and unzipped them before reaching in and grasping Ren's cock through his boxers. He gave him a few strokes through the fabric before pushing his hands through the elastic waistband. Ren gave a loud gasp as cold fingers met his burning cock and rested his head on top of jeffs as he gazed down at the action. As Jeff began jerking him off at a rapid pace using precum to ease the slide of his hand Ren arched into it. Pushing his chest further towards Jeff. Jeff met the action with a hard suck as his teeth lightly bit down and grinded the bud between them. Ren threw his head backwards as the stimulation coursed through him like lightning in his veins. His voice began to get higher and moans breathier as he neared completion. Jeffs hand on his ass shot up and gripped his hair before forcing his head down to meet his own. Ren's hands left jeffs shoulders and instead reached up to cup his face as their lips met. Tongues soon joined and fought for dominance as Jeff's hand sped up on Ren's cock even more. Ren broke the kiss as his orgasm overtook him; back arching as he rested his head on Jeff's shoulder letting moans flow out of his mouth and up into Jeff's ear. Jeff's hand slowed on Ren's cock drawing out his orgasm as much as possible until it stopped. Ren's sleepy voice entered his ear, satisfied and exhausted from their activities. "Love you too" before he promptly fell asleep in Jeff's arms.


End file.
